1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ball game apparatus, which can be considered as a form of sports contest for competition or exercise. Meanwhile, the present invention has relatively high entertaining value, is competitive, and requires highly skills for playing the ball game.
2. Description of Related Arts
The existing competitive sports games, such as golf, darts, and bowling, are popular. However, the existing competitive sport games are limited to be universalized. For example, golf and bowling need high requirement of skills, places for playing golf and bowling to meet the basic demands and space, and relatively high cost. The dart game lacks of competitiveness and entertainment.